


Wonderful

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Papyrus is absolutely gay for Mettaton.





	Wonderful

Papyrus perched his gift basket on his hip carefully and rang Mettaton’s doorbell.

He’d been preparing this for quite a while in hopes that Mettaton would accept Papyrus’s offer of a date. The best way to win someone over, after all, was to pay attention to what they liked and shower them in it! At least that was what Papyrus hypothesized would work on Mettaton.

His legs shook as he waited for Mettaton to answer the doorbell, and suddenly he couldn’t stand there anymore. He put the basket on the ground and jumped behind the hedge to hide.

When Mettaton opened the door, he was confused to find no one there. Then he saw the basket. “Oh, what’s this?” he murmured as he bent down.

In the basket, he found some things he really liked—dark chocolate, a bottle of his favorite perfume, a necklace set with his birthstone, a pink opal…

And last, but certainly not least, a single red rose with a card attached. The card read:

MY DEAREST METTATON,

I AM WRITING THIS MESSAGE AND GIVING YOU THESE GIFTS BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE WONDERFUL AND TALENTED, EVEN MORE SO THAN MYSELF. YOUR PERSONALITY HAS MORE THAN SIMPLY CAPTURED MY ATTENTION; IT HAS ENRAPTURED MY VERY SOUL. I CANNOT HELP BUT LISTEN TO EVERY WORD YOU SAY AND WATCH EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER.

I WOULD BE HONORED IF YOU WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH ME, IF THESE GIFTS HAVE CONVINCED YOU HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT YOU.

IF NOT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT WORRY. BEING YOUR FRIEND IS A WONDERFUL THING TOO.

I FAITHFULLY AWAIT YOUR ANSWER.

WITH THE HIGHEST OF REGARDS,  
            THE GREAT PAPYRUS

Mettaton smiled the whole time as he read, and pressed the card and the rose to his chest as he began to look around for Papyrus. He saw his car in the driveway, but no sign of the skeleton himself. Mettaton chuckled knowingly. “Papyrus, it’s alright. You don’t have to hide.”

Papyrus hesitantly peeked over the hedge. “My apologies, Mettaton, but I, ah, appear to have left footprints in your garden. Perhaps I should go.”

“No, darling, stay. I want to talk,” Mettaton said earnestly, surprising Papyrus.

“Oh… okay, then. Did… you like my gifts?”

“I love them, Papy. But you don’t have to buy me gifts to win my heart. I know I seem like a material guy, but… to tell you the truth, you’ve had me smitten for quite a while,” confessed Mettaton, leaning over the railing next to the hedge.

“You—you what? I have?” Papyrus stuttered. But he recovered quickly. “Well, I suppose it is to be expected. I am very great, after all.”

“You are.” Mettaton put his chin in one hand. “I’ve loved being your friend. You’re wonderful and talented too, you know. You’re kind and forgiving, and generous, and I’ve never seen anyone as good as you at building complex puzzles.”

Papyrus became more and more orange in the face as the robot spoke. Mettaton actually believed Papyrus was great… what a guy!

“So… if you like me… then… you _would_ want to go on a date with me, correct?” he asked hopefully.

“Darling, I would love it,” Mettaton assured him. “When’s a good time for you?”

And before he knew it, Papyrus had a date planned with Mettaton.

The robot blew him a kiss as he stepped back and took his gifts inside. Papyrus could only stand weakly for a minute before heading back to his car.

Once he got inside, he yelled with everything he had. He’d really done it! He had a date with Mettaton, _tonight!_

And he hadn’t even needed those gifts after all. Mettaton already thought he was a great person, and a wonderful friend.

So Papyrus vowed that he would be a wonderful partner, too.

**Author's Note:**

> another request! this prompt was specifically "Papyrus being Absolutely Gay for Mettaton" and it just makes me laugh.


End file.
